Outdoor lighting is frequently employed in commercial, public and residential locations in order to enhance the safety and appearance of outdoor locations and to provide improved security. For example, outdoor light fixtures are used to illuminate walkways and stairs thereby increasing the safety of persons using the walkways and stairs in the dark. Such light fixtures are frequently placed in locations where they are exposed to the weather. It is thus important that the fixtures be completely sealed in order to prevent the entry of moisture into the fixtures.
Many light fixtures currently employed outdoors are vulnerable to corrosion due to seepage of water into the fixtures. In addition, maintenance of such fixtures, i.e. changing of burnt-out lamps, frequently requires the use of tools and can compromise the water resistance of the features. There thus remains a need in the art for light fixtures for outdoor use that are robust, reliable, resistant to corrosion and easy to maintain.